Lucid Dream
Lucid Dream ''is a fanfiction story in Rainbow Magic, originally written by AllyTrish34. It is inspired by the FantasTeen novel of the same name. (Legal disclaimer: I'm a fan of the FantasTeen series and Rainbow Magic. The original story is product of the original author.) Chapters * Masai Giraffe Attack! * Coincidentally... * Devin Verona * Ghost Story * More Questions * Chances * Experiment * Trying out on My Own * In the Lab * Familial Help * The Truth... * Yolanda Schneider * Fragment from a Dream Characters * Yolanda Natalia Schneider - the protagonist; anti-hero later on * Lorelei Schneider (nee Foy) - Yolanda's mother * Hubert Schneider (a male character) - Lorelei's husband and Yolanda's father * Clarinda (Yolanda's aunt) - mentioned only, no speaking lines * Devin Alexander Verona (a male character) - deuteragonist, one of Yolanda's good friends * Rocky Blaine Verona (a male character) - Devin's six-year-old little brother * Donatello "Donnie" Verona (a male character) - Devin and Rocky's father, Aprilia's husband * Aprilia Verona - Donnie's wife, Devin and Rocky's mother * Mrs. Bloom - the English teacher for tenth graders (sophomores) in Yolanda and Devin's high school * Tristan - one of Yolanda's good friends; she and Rafaela are often seen together. * Rafaela - one of Yolanda's good friends * Mr. Grier (a male character) - a teacher for tenth graders * Caleb Schwarz (a male character) - Lexi's father * Ivy Schwarz - Lexi's mother * Lexi Schwarz (aka Lexi the Firefly Fairy) - Yolanda's frenemy, Caleb and Ivy's daughter * Tyler Schwarz (a male character) - one of the Schwarz twins, little brother to Lexi * Ray Schwarz (a male character) - the other Schwarz twin * Admiral Eraser - Yolanda's great-grandfather, and Hubert's grandfather. His real name is unknown. Yolanda has a stuffed alligator named after him. * Thierry Dorsey - a janitor in the high school * Reiner Rivera - a vengeful boy in the girls' bathroom * Rhett Austin - a rather demented scientist, suffering from porphyria * Charlene "CJ" Jenner - a female student from Yolanda's Home Economy class. She sits with Rafaela, Tristan, and Yolanda before they go inside the second-level girls' bathroom together and Yolanda gets ambushed by Reiner. * Miele DiBacco * Lunch lady Humans: Rhett, Reiner, Thierry, Mr. Grier, Mrs. Bloom, Yolanda (previously), Lorelei, Hubert. Clarinda Fairies (faes): Miele, CJ, Ray, Tyler, Lexi, Ivy, Caleb, Rafaela, Tristan, Yolanda (1/2) Werewolves: Devin, Donnie Chameleons: Aprilia, Rocky Shapeshifters: Yolanda (1/2), lunch lady (1/2) Vampires: Lunch lady (1/2) Allusions ''See: List of allusions in Lucid Dream Trivia *On the original ''Lucid Dream ''bookcover, "Kalian yakin, masih ingin seperti aku?" is scrawled across the cover in white letters, below the book's title. This is Indonesian, which approximately translates into English as "Are you sure,, you still want to be like me?" *Devin is named after AllyTrish's school friend, in terms of the first and middle name. Gallery Category:Lucid Dream Category:AllyTrish34's pages Category:L Category:Fan Art Category:Fan art